


La forêt des disparus

by Ssen



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Exploration, Human!Jaebum, Jaebum is a bit of a dork, M/M, Side Jinson, YoungJae is a sunshine, a bit of angst, just slightly tho, the other are here too, very soft, witch!Youngjae
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssen/pseuds/Ssen
Summary: Quand Jaebum décida de partir explorer la forêt " maudite " à côté de chez lui, il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. Il s'attendait à expliquer tous les mystères, toutes les disparitions inexpliquées. À devenir le héros du village, peut-être, avec un peu de chance.Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un garçon mystérieux, aux sourires éblouissants et aux capes étranges.Et il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce que ce garçon puisse causer la perte de son village._Os 2jae dans un univers à la fois médiéval et fantaisie, mais aussi un peu steampunk parce j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre quelques machines à vapeur et à pétrole.





	La forêt des disparus

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! C'est la première fic que je poste ici, ça sera un one-shot assez long sur du 2jae ( ship Jaebum / Youngjae de Got7 ). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! ~

“ Tu es sûr de toi, JB ? demanda Mark en ajustant la sangle du sac à dos de son ami.  
_ Mmh, ouais, certain ! répondit le concerné avec enthousiasme. “

Après avoir définitivement fermé le zip de l'énorme sac de voyage que portait le brun, Mark vint se placer devant lui, l'air inquiet.  
Mark était un adolescent à peine plus vieux que lui, grand, mince, le visage fin et les cheveux blonds constamment en bataille. C'était un étranger, qui était arrivé au village de Jaebum quelques années plus tôt. Il s'y était installé, répétant souvent que personne ne l’attendait ailleurs, sans donner plus d’explications. Les parents de Jaebum, qui tenaient une boutique de mécanos et réparateurs d’objets en tout genre, avaient engagé le jeune homme, alors âgé de 14 ans, pour les aider dans le magasin en tant qu'apprenti alors que Jaebum allait encore à l'école. À force de vivre ensemble, et de travailler ensemble les soirs et les weekends, les deux garçons étaient devenus très proches, au point d'être désormais comme des frères. Aussi, quand Jaebum succéda à ses parents, qui pensaient mériter une bonne retraite et qui voulaient que son grand frère - un génie, comme ils s’en vantaient souvent - continue ses études, c'était tout naturellement que son meilleur ami devint également son collègue et collaborateur.

Et les voilà, bien des années plus tard, plantés devant le sentier qui sortait du village alors que l'aube se levait. Le brun vérifia que sa corde était solidement accrochée à sa ceinture, que sa petite dague était bien rangée dans son fourreau. Il essaya de faire une liste de ce qu'il avait oublié, mais rien ne lui vint; il avait sa gourde, de quoi manger, une trousse de premiers soins, une boussole, une lampe à huile, de la ficelle - ça peut toujours servir - et de quoi faire du feu. Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien.  
Après ce constat, il leva le visage vers Mark, qui se tenait toujours debout devant lui, semblant hésitant. Mark était comme ça. Réfléchi, discret, et un peu timide aussi parfois. Jaebum lui fit un petit sourire.

“ Pourquoi t’as l’air aussi inquiet ? “ 

Cette question provoqua un soupir chez le plus vieux.

“ Si personne ne va dans cette forêt, JB, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Personne n'en est jamais revenu. C'est _dangereux_ !  
_ Je sais bien, je vis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi ! Mais à chaque fois qu'ils ont essayé, c'était des expéditions de dizaines d'hommes. Moi, je vais y aller en furtif. Ça ira.  
_ Si ça se trouve ça n’ira pas ! “ 

Jaebum fut surpris, mais pas tant que ça. Il s’attendait à cette réaction, en fait. Il le connaissait par _cœur_.

“ Mark, on en a déjà parlé, dit-il avec ce qu'il espérait être un sourire rassurant.  
_ Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! rétorqua le blond, qui commençait à agiter énergiquement les bras dans tous les sens. Et si tu ne revenais pas ? Je vais dire quoi à tes parents ? T’as prévenu personne, tu te rends compte ??  
_ Ils m'auraient pas laissé partir en même temps !  
_ Peut être que je devrais pas te laisser partir moi non plus !  
_ T’as pas le pouvoir de m'en empêcher. S'il te plaît, n’essaie pas, demanda Jaebum d’un ton soudainement plus sérieux. “

Mark détourna le regard en grimaçant. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, et le plus jeune pouvait le comprendre. Mais il avait pris sa décision.

“ Je vois bien que tu t’inquiètes, Mark. Mais y’aura pas de soucis ! Je serai de retour demain soir, je vais même pas rater la soirée à la taverne avec les autres. _No problem_ !  
_ T’es un putain d'inconscient. Si il t’arrive quelque chose, tu viendras pas dire que je t’avais pas prévenu. “ 

Le plus vieux fit une petit moue, essayant d'avoir l'air en colère, mais Jaebum savait lire au delà de ça maintenant. Il savait que son ami s'inquiétait, qu'il avait peur de le perdre - mais c'était idiot. Quelle paranoïa, franchement, avoir peur d'une forêt. Une simple forêt. Rien n’allait lui arriver, vraiment. Il en était convaincu. Tout irait bien. Il l’avait déjà répété des dizaines de fois.

“ Tout ira bien. “

Jaebum vint faire une accolade à son ami, tentant de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le blond grogna, mais lui rendit chaudement le geste, faisant passer l'amour qu'il portait au plus jeune à travers ce contact plutôt qu'à travers des mots. Puis, le brun lui dit au revoir, et s’engagea sur le sentier, sous l’oeil désapprobateur de son aîné.

La forêt qui bordait le côté ouest du village de Jaebum était considérée comme hantée - ou maudite, il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'on lui avait dit, du terme exact utilisé. De nombreuses histoires étaient racontées à son sujet; celles de monstres, de morts. Des histoires bien sanglantes et effrayantes, mais Jaebum n'y croyait pas. Si personne n'en était jamais revenu, c'est que ces histoires étaient forcément inventées, après tout. Et il n'allait pas avoir peur juste parce que quelques débiles s’y étaient perdus et n'avaient pas su retrouver la sortie. Lui, il était préparé, équipé. Il allait découvrir le secret que tous ces arbres avaient englouti depuis bien trop longtemps. 

Il allait expliquer les légendes.

•♦•

Jaebum arriva devant la forêt après une demie heure de marche, quand le ciel avait revêtu une teinte mauve, qui se dégradait vers l'orange près de l’horizon. Le soleil levant l’aveuglait, mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt être protégé par les arbres. Tout problème avait une solution.  
Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, se tournant vers son village, qui était devenu tout petit, au loin. De la fumée commençait à s'élever des cheminées, et il s’imagina ses parents se lever, la taverne de Jackson ouvrir. Mark préparer la boutique. Il rejeta, d'un mouvement de tête agacé, la culpabilité qui menaçait de l'envahir à l'idée de le laisser seul. Puis, il fit à nouveau face à la forêt, inspira profondément, et y entra.

Le bois avait une allure de conte de fées, c'est quelque chose que Jaebum ne pouvait pas nier. Le feuillage des arbres était épais, filtrant la lumière, rendant le paysage sombre et l'air froid. Les rayons du soleil parvenaient parfois à percer la cîme, et ils devenaient alors visibles à l'œil nu, une multitude de traits parallèles qui projetaient des tâches lumineuses sur le sol et sur le jeune homme. La terre était à peine visible, recouverte par une végétation abondante et luxuriante - de l'herbe, des orties, des fougères, des champignons et des jeunes pousses de chênes. Les arbres étaient tous recouverts de mousse, des lianes en tombaient parfois - bref, il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’un intense camaïeu de verts autour de lui. Le bruit que les branches faisaient sous l’effet du vent était, aux oreilles de Jaebum, tout aussi relaxant qu’inquiétant. L'air était humide, accentuant l'odeur de végétation autour de lui. 

Jaebum décida qu'il aimait cette ambiance.

Ses pas étaient lourds, un peu maladroits à cause de l'énorme sac qu'il portait sur le dos, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, même lorsque ses épaules commencèrent à le faire souffrir. Jusque là, il trouvait cette expédition agréable. De plus, la forêt, bien que très dense et profonde, n'était rien de plus qu'une forêt, et Mark s'inquiétait définitivement pour rien.  
Il marcha ainsi quelques heures, vérifiant qu'il se dirigeait toujours bien vers l’ouest. Dans sa tête, il réfléchissait, essayant de comprendre toutes ces disparitions, toutes ces peurs. Qu’avait-il bien pu arriver à tous ces gens ?

Ce n’est que lorsque son estomac commença à crier famine que Jaebum trouva quelque chose de différent, de plus intéressant. Devant lui, une grotte s’ouvrait sur la haute falaise qui lui faisait face. Sur les murs de cette caverne, de petits champignons phosphorescents poussaient par familles, illuminant les roches d’une couleur violette peu rassurante. Cependant, le brun n’hésita pas longtemps avant d'y entrer, sa lampe dans la main droite et l'autre ajustant son sac à dos sur son épaule. 

La caverne s’avéra être bien peu dangereuse, et, si le brun dérangea quelques araignées et chauves souris, il n’y eut pourtant aucunes représailles. Cette forêt avait réellement l'air sans danger.

Ce qui fit battre son cœur plus fort, ce ne fut pas la peur, ni l’adrénaline, mais bien l'émerveillement; lorsque, à la sortie du tunnel, il se retrouva devant le plus beau paysage qu’il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Une grande clairière, lumineuse, verdoyante, éblouissante, lui faisait face. Les herbes étaient hautes, flottant légèrement avec la brise fraîche sortant de nombreuses cavités, qui trouaient la falaise qui entourait la clairière, comme les murs d'une maison. La paroie était haute d’une dizaine de mètres, ne laissant comme échappatoire que ces quelques tunnels. Quelques buissons, de rares arbres, mais surtout de nombreuses fleurs multicolores parsemaient le petit bout de prairie: certaines au ras du sol, des hautes, des montantes, d'autres qui poussaient à même la falaise, dont les roches semblaient scintiller de milliers de petits cristaux brillants. Et surtout, au beau milieu de l'étendue de végétation multicolore, une haute cascade, qui tombait dans un petit lac, rempli de l'eau la plus pure, la plus claire, la plus transparente et la plus bleue que Jaebum n’avait jamais vue.  
L'air était toujours frais, mais le jeune homme ne s’en formalisa pas, il était comme paralysé, frappé par la beauté époustouflante du lieu, et il se crut dans un rêve. Ce n'est que lorsque son ventre grogna à nouveau qu'il se décida à bouger, pour s'asseoir auprès de l'eau et prendre sa pause.

L’odeur d'humidité se mélangeait à celle des nombreuses fleurs et à celle de son sandwich, qu'il venait de sortir. Alors qu'il mangeait, il observait tous les recoins de la clairière fermée, et ses yeux le brûlaient à cause de la trop haute luminosité dont il n'avait plus l'habitude, mais il s'en fichait; il voulait graver cette image sur sa rétine pour toujours, et ne jamais oublier la magnificence du lieu qu'il avait découvert.

Lorsque sa faim fut apaisée, son esprit le fut aussi, et c'est bercé par le gargouilli de l'eau et par la brise, qu'il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, allongé dans les herbes douces.

•♦•

La méfiance naturelle de Jaebum le poussait à avoir le sommeil léger. Sa sieste improvisée fut donc automatiquement interrompue lorsqu’un craquement plus bruyant que les autres retentit derrière lui. Il se redressa vivement, tournant la tête vers l’origine du son tout en posant sa main sur le fourreau de sa dague dans un réflexe défensif.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ça.

À quelques mètres de lui, une personne se tenait debout, immobile. Jaebum devina à sa silhouette, fine mais droite, que c’était un homme. Il n’était pas beaucoup plus petit que lui, à vue d’oeil. Sa frayeur passée et les battements de son coeur calmés, le brun prit quelques secondes pour l’observer.  
Il portait une chemise noire et large, rentrée dans un pantalon slim tout aussi sombre. Ses chaussures étaient en cuir verni, sophistiquée, mais ce qui choqua le plus Jaebum, c’était sa cape. Il ne savait pas qu’un tissus noir pouvait avoir des reflets arc-en-ciel, mais apparemment, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce monde. Elle était ouverte, cachant seulement ses épaules et une partie de ses bras, et attachée à la base de son cou par un fil tressé qui reliait les deux pans, accroché entre deux petits médaillons en forme d’étoiles. Sa capuche était relevée sur sa tête, mais, même quand il la rabaissa doucement, le brun ne put vraiment voir son visage; les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et sa légère myopie le rendant flou, indistinct. Tout ce qu’il put voir fut une étendue de peau blanche comme de la neige, et une masse fluide de cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches plus claires, brunes, qui tombaient de chaque côtés de son visage.

_Canon_, pensa Jaebum alors que l’inconnu commençait à s’approcher, sa cape tapant ses chevilles au rythme de ses pas, mais sans jamais effleurer le sol - la longueur était parfaite, c’était sûrement du sur-mesure.  
Peut être qu’il aurait dû se sentir coupable de penser ça, ou se l’interdire - c’était quand même un _mec_ \- mais il avait déjà eu assez de débats avec lui-même ou avec Mark en ce qui concernait sa sexualité, et le seul résultat jamais obtenu était la certitude qu’il aimait les gens élégants, charismatiques, qui dégageaient quelque chose; et ce gars-là en faisait définitivement partie. Il avait une aura calme, séduisante, presqu’enchantante. Alors, il ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça.

“ Salut ! lança-t-il à l’inconnu en souriant lorsqu’il fut à portée de voix. “

Le garçon, qui, vu de près, devait avoir quelques années de moins que Jaebum, sembla hésitant, mais lui rendit quand même poliment son sourire. 

“ Bonjour… Qui êtes-vous ?  
_ Je m’appelle Jaebum, tu peux me tutoyer. Et toi ? “

Le noiraud hésita, timide ou méfiant, assez longtemps pour que le brun finisse par penser qu’il ne répondra pas. Cependant, sa voix refit surface alors qu’il s’asseyait, prenant place à ses côtés au bord du petit lac.

“ Moi c'est Youngjae. Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
_ Oh, tu sais, j’explore un peu, répondit nonchalamment le plus âgé en se rallongeant à moitié, appuyé sur ses coudes. Et toi ?  
_ Je viens là, de temps en temps. Pour me détendre. C’est un peu mon… Petit endroit secret ? “

Le garçon avait l’air un peu timide, mais souriant, et Jaebum apprécia cela - ou, plus exactement, il le trouva adorable. 

“ Très bien choisi, remarqua-t-il, c’est magnifique ici. Si t’avais envie d’être seul, ne t’inquiètes pas, je vais pas tarder à reprendre ma petite expédition. En attendant, si t’as faim, mange. “

Il désigna de la main un petit sac de biscuits, déposé près de son sac. Youngjae hocha la tête, en prit un, puis, curieux, attrapa le petit papier accroché au sac.

“_ J’ai essayé de te faire les cookies de ta mère que tu aimes tant, commença-t-il à lire. Soyons honnêtes, ils sont beaucoup moins bons que quand c’est elle qui les fait, mais ça reste mangeable, non ?  
Reviens nous vite, et fais gaffe à toi - Mark. _ “ 

“ Mmmh, c’est une surprise de mon meilleur pote, expliqua le plus vieux avec un sourire. Il peut paraître froid la plupart du temps, mais en vrai, regarde comme c’est un ange. C’est super comme attention, nan ? “

Youngjae acquiesça, puis goûta les biscuits, confirmant avec un petit rire _absolument craquant_, selon Jaebum, que c’était mangeable. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, appréciant la brise et la vue qui s’offrait à eux - pour Youngjae, les mouvements de l’eau qui agissait comme un petit miroir, et pour Jaebum, Youngjae. Il n’était peut-être pas très discret dans son observation, mais ce n’était quand même pas de sa faute si le garçon était aussi attirant. Il n’y pouvait rien. Il nota d’ailleurs la présence d’un petit grain de beauté sous son oeil droit, et cette découverte manqua de l’étouffer, parce que, _bordel_, c'était légal d’être aussi mignon ?!

“ Pourquoi tu explores, au fait ? demanda le noiraud en tournant à nouveau son visage lumineux, angélique, vers lui. Le coeur du brun le fit un peu souffrir, se serrant puis redémarrant au quart de tour, mais il répondit quand même avec toute la nonchalance qu’il pouvait rassembler face à un type qui ressemblait à ça.  
_ Mmmmh, disons qu’à chaque fois qu’un mec de mon village vient dans cette forêt, il finit par ne jamais revenir. On sait pas comment ils disparaissent. Du coup, j’ai décidé de venir voir un peu. Au pire, juste dessiner un carte, au mieux, retrouver ces gens ou savoir ce qu’il leur est arrivé. “

Youngjae eut comme un mouvement de recul, et Jaebum ne sut dire si c’était de la surprise ou de la panique qu’il lisait dans ses grands yeux écarquillés. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit, et le plus grand hésita entre rire ou s’inquiéter. Il opta pour l’inquiétude, ne voulant pas embarrasser le garçon. 

“ ...Attends, attends… finit-il par prononcer, plus lentement qu’avant, prudemment. Tu es - Tu es un humain ?!  
_ Eh bien, oui, répondit le brun, amusé. Pas toi ? “ 

Ce qu’il pensait être une simple taquinerie sembla être vexant, puisque le garçon se leva, l’air scandalisé, et prit ses jambes à son cou, rejoignant l’un des tunnels. Jaebum le regarda faire, surpris, mais pas assez imprudent pour le suivre. Il observa la cape noire-multicolore voler derrière lui alors qu’il courait, puis, lorsque le tissus disparut derrière un des murs aveuglants de la clairière, il soupira.

_C’était pourtant une belle rencontre… Pourquoi a-t-il semblé si effrayé ? _

Ayant perdu son entrain, il se releva mollement, puis, à la craie, marqua “ sortie “ près du tunnel par lequel il était venu. Après avoir rassemblé toutes ses affaires et allumé à nouveau sa lampe, il reprit son exploration, évitant soigneusement la grotte dans laquelle l’inconnu était parti.

•♦•

Comme tous les vendredis soirs, Mark avait rejoint ses amis Jackson, Jinyoung et Bambam à la taverne. Mais cette fois, Jaebum n’était pas venu avec lui. Il n’était pas rentré.

“ Tu es sûr qu’il va finir par arriver ? lui demanda Jackson en posant un plateau rempli de boissons sur la table en bois. “

Jackson était à peine sorti de l’adolescence, mais était déjà apprécié de tous les habitants du hameau. Fils de fermiers, il aidait aux champs depuis plus longtemps qu’il ne pouvait s’en souvenir, et ça se voyait à son corps. Il était de petite taille, mais sa musculature était finement développée, et ses t-shirt sans manches attiraient régulièrement les regards curieux et intéressés de la gente féminine. Mais Jackson rêvait de plus grand, il rêvait de partir. Dans son avenir, il voyait la capitale. Alors, pour économiser, il travaillait également à mi-temps à la taverne. Les clients appréciaient être servis par lui, il était sociable, gentil et drôle, et n’hésitait jamais à faire de petites ristournes pour les habitués. “ _Pas un mot au patron, mh ? _ “ disait-il toujours avec un petit clin d’oeil joueur.  
Malgré son emploi du temps bien rempli à cause de ses deux travails, il trouvait toujours l’occasion d’aller aider les autres; et ce n’était pas rare de le voir à la boutique de Jaebum et Mark lorsqu’une machine leur donnait du fil à retordre - Mark se souvenait de cette fameuse chaudière qui les avait presque battus. Au bout d’une semaine à bosser dessus, ils avaient été à deux doigts de baisser les bras face à ce qu’ils appelaient alors “ une machine du démon “. Jackson avait définitivement été d’une grande aide.  
Les seules soirées de libres qu’il avait étaient les vendredis soirs, et c’était devenu une tradition entre eux cinq de venir manger, boire et jouer à la taverne dès qu’il avait fini son service. 

Mais ce soir, l’ambiance n’était pas au rendez-vous, du moins pas pour Mark. Jaebum n’était pas là, il ne rentrerait peut être jamais, et Mark était inquiet et _putain, qu’est ce qu’il foutait ?! _

“ Il m’a assuré qu’il viendrait, oui, répondit-il en tentant de cacher son anxiété. “

Les autres ne firent pas de commentaire, et, en l’attendant, décidèrent de sortir leur vieux jeu de cartes jauni habituel.  
Ce n’est qu’une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard que le jeune adulte se fit apercevoir, les cheveux humides et un t-shirt neuf sur les épaules. Mark se leva d’un coup et s’approcha du brun avec empressement.

“ Putain, s’exclama-t-il, t’es revenu ?! “

Le concerné eut un petit rire amusé.

“ Déçu ? “

Le blond ne répondit pas, trop habitué aux taquineries de son meilleur ami, et se contenta de l’attirer dans une accolade grâce à laquelle il tenta de faire disparaître toute l’inquiétude et la frustration qu’il avait accumulé ces deux derniers jours. Jaebum laissa échapper un petit “ _awwwn_ “ attendri, et tapota amicalement le dos du plus vieux. Il n’était pas très démonstratif, mais il était touché que son ami se soit autant inquiété. Encore un fois, c’était idiot, mais touchant.  
Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la table où leurs trois autres amis étaient installés, en pleine partie de carte.

“ Ben alors, on ne m’a même pas attendu ? demanda le brun, les poings sur les hanches et un sourcil relevé.  
_ T’as pris trois plombes, répondit Bambam en posant un valet de trèfles sur le tas de cartes. Tu foutais quoi ?  
_ J’ai juste été prendre une douche en rentrant. _No stress_.  
_ En rentrant de quoi ? demanda Jinyoung, la tête appuyé sur sa main et l’air suspicieux. On t’a pas vu à la boutique depuis deux jours. “

Jinyoug était le fils de l’homme le plus riche du village, un bourgeois qui avait fait fortune dans la vente de tapisseries, et qui espérait devenir seigneur dans la prochaine décennie. Il avait tout fait pour inculquer une bonne éducation à son fils, qui avait déjà la vingtaine, mais continuait à prendre des cours de musique, d’art et de littérature avec son précepteur. 

Jinyoung était séduisant, et Jaebum mentirait s’il disait n’avoir jamais pensé à lui autrement. Bon sang, à peu près tous les jeunes du village avaient déjà pensé à lui autrement. Encore une fois, Jaebum aimait les gens élégants et charismatiques, et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, bien coiffés, bien lisses, portant des chemises en soie d’un blanc immaculé, ne pouvait le laisser indifférent. Ça ne laissait absolument personne indifférent. Surtout pas Jackson.  
En plus d’être riche et bien habillé, il fallait bien avouer que Jinyoung était vraiment, naturellement beau; la mâchoire un peu carrée, la peau blanche et lisse, deux grands yeux noirs et brillants, et la taille parfaite pour un homme de l’époque. Ce n’était pas le genre de beauté enchantante que Jaebum avait pu voir chez Youngjae la veille, c’était plus une beauté standard, qui correspondait à toutes les normes. Et cela était encore plus renforcé par son comportement, calme, sérieux, un peu arrogant parfois; un beau gosse ténébreux dont toutes les filles réclamaient l’attention. Mais personne n’avait jamais eu rien d’autre que ses actions de gentleman, bien peu naturelles, et ses sourires polis, mais maîtrisés.

Personne, sauf eux quatre. Ils savaient que Jinyoung devait agir aussi froidement à cause de son père; pour ne pas le décevoir, pour toujours correspondre à ses attentes. Ils savaient qu’il était toujours surveillé, que ses actions pouvaient remonter à ses parents très facilement et que, à cause de cela, le brun devait toujours se contrôler. Ils savaient aussi qu’il était impossible d’espérer un comportement amical de sa part en journée, et ne s’en vexaient pas. Plutôt, ils le plaignaient. 

Mais le vendredi soir était le jour où il se libérait de tout ça, délaissant les paraîtres pour laisser à ses quatre amis la chance de voir son vrai visage. Et s’il était toujours un peu arrogant et mesquin parfois, il était surtout plus démonstratif, en manque d’attention, que Jackson lui donnait toujours de bon coeur; et bien qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais à haute voix, tout le monde savait qu’il adorait ça. C’était le Jinyoung du vendredi soir, le gars normal et rebelle qui buvait, riait fort et critiquait son père. C’était le Jinyoung que Jaebum, Mark, Bambam et Jackson aimaient. 

Il restait inquisiteur tout de même; il aimait savoir, il aimait contrôler. Aussi, quand il posa cette question, Jaebum et Mark ne furent pas surpris. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, les relevant en arrière - un toc qu’il avait à chaque fois qu’il était embarrassé -, et poussa un soupir. 

“ Je peux vous le dire à vous, déclara-t-il, mais il faut que vous me promettiez de ne jamais en parler à personne, ok ? “

Les trois plus jeunes hochèrent la tête, soudainement curieux, et lâchèrent leurs cartes pour pouvoir écouter les histoires du brun. Il leur raconta son expédition, ses explorations, ce qu’il avait vu; les paysages, les animaux, les plantes. Il ne mentionna pas Youngjae, cependant, ne trouvant pas ça utile - et puis, il était toujours un peu vexé. Il finit ensuite en leur disant qu’il n’avait pas trouvé ce qu’il recherchait, qu’il ne savait pas ce qui causait toutes les disparitions qui avaient eu lieux ces dernières années, et qu’il y retournerait donc la semaine suivante pour continuer son exploration. Mark et Jinyoung lui jetèrent un regard désapprobateur, mais, encore une fois, il était décidé et personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d’avis.  
Enfin, il s’assit à sa place réservée, empoigna le verre de bière de Bambam, qui râla, mais ne l’en empêcha pas, puis il prit le jeu de cartes, bien décidé à ratrapper le retard qu’il avait accumulé par rapport aux quatre autres qui avaient commencé la soirée depuis longtemps. 

•♦•

La deuxième fois qu’il vint à la clairière, Youngjae était là. Jaebum le vit de dos, assis sur un rocher près du petit lac. Il reconnut ses cheveux noirs et bruns, si caractéristiques, et le tissus de sa cape, toujours aussi impressionnant. La cape en elle-même avait changée, elle était plus large, plus fluide, et totalement fermée, empêchant de voir les vêtements, les jambes, et même les bras du jeune homme. La capuche avait été remplacée par un col haut, élégant. 

_Ouep_. Il était canon. 

Lorsque Jaebum l'aperçut, il se dit que le jeune homme avait sûrement envie d’être seul. Son comportement de la semaine précédente le prouvait, après tout. Alors, après être resté sur place pendant quelques secondes, immobilisé par la surprise de le revoir, et son cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l’heure afin de savoir exactement quoi faire, il décida de se diriger vers la première caverne qu’il n’avait pas encore explorée, se faisant discret. Malheureusement, Youngjae l’entendit et se retourna vers lui, son énorme sourire visible malgré la distance. Le plus vieux se figea, comme une cerf pris dans les lumières des phares. Ce ne fut que quand le noiraud lui fit un grand geste de la main en lui criant “ _Bonjour ! _“ qu’il ne se décida à aller vers lui.

“ Je t’attendais, déclara Youngjae avec un petit sourire alors que Jaebum s’approchait, un peu perplexe.  
_ Tu m’attendais ? répéta-t-il, en arquant un sourcil.  
_ Oui… Je voulais m’excuser pour la dernière fois, c’était vraiment impoli, ah… Honnêtement, je saurais pas trop expliquer ma réaction. J’ai juste pas l’habitude de croiser des gens ici, du coup j’ai fait n’importe quoi. Désolé.  
_ J’aurais pu ne jamais revenir, tu sais ?  
_ Alors j’aurais attendu pour rien. C’est pas grave, c’est pas comme si le paysage était désagréable ici, pas vrai ? “

Le plus petit lui adressa un grand sourire, et Jaebum crut devoir plisser les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Il hocha silencieusement la tête, ne pouvant prononcer quoi que ce soit, trop concentré sur la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Les sourires de Youngjae devraient être illégaux, décida-t-il.

Ils restèrent presque deux heures près du lac, discutant de tout et de rien. Youngjae était tout ce que Jaebum n’était pas; énergique, enthousiaste, joyeux, très démonstratif, sociable, mais aussi un peu timide. Il avait toujours l’air un peu effrayé par le plus âgé. Lui était plus calme, plus sérieux, mais taquin et confiant. Il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il était sociable, mais il ne se prenait pas la tête, disant ce qui lui passait à l’esprit, allant des jeux de mots un peu approximatifs aux réflexions des plus philosophiques. Le noiraud riait beaucoup, souvent à ses propres blagues, et Jaebum ne pouvait que le fixer, hypnotisé par la vision adorable qu’il constituait. Parfois, le plus petit détournait le regard, embarrassé en croisant celui à la fois amusé et attendri de son aîné. Celui-ci devait se faire violence pour résister à l’envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, se disant que ça pouvait être mal pris.

Youngjae posa beaucoup de questions, et Jaebum lui parla de sa vie dans son hameau; de Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung et Bambam, de sa relation très fusionnelle avec le plus âgé. Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement de sa boutique, lui raconta les machines sur lesquelles il était en train de bosser. Il mentionna aussi ses parents lorsque le noiraud l’interrogea sur sa famille, mais ne s’y attarda pas. Ce n’était pas un sujet qu’il adorait aborder.  
De son côté, le garçon ne donnait que des réponses très vagues aux questions du plus vieux. Malgré l’aura de mystère qui semblait naturellement flotter autour de lui, Jaebum pu en apprendre un peu plus: Il avait des parents, il faisait encore ses études - quand Jaebum lui demanda ce qu’il étudiait, il répondit en haussant les épaules “ _oh, tu sais, c’est très varié._ “. Son meilleur ami s’appelait Yugyeom, il était un peu plus jeune que lui et était dans la même école. C’étaient les seules informations qu’il avait réussi à avoir. C’était peu, par rapport à tout ce que lui avait partagé, mais il s’en contenta.

Il était allongé, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et l’ombre d’un saule protégeant ses yeux de la luminosité ambiante, lorsque le bras de Youngjae surgit pour la première fois de sous sa cape. Intéressé, il jeta un coup d’oeil, et put apercevoir un bout de jean noir et le bas d’une chemise bleu pastel, ainsi qu’une petite pochette en cuir accroché à sa ceinture. Le noiraud en sortit des petites boules colorées, ressemblant aux bonbons que Bambam mangeait souvent. Youngjae, son sourire angélique toujours scotché à ses lèvres, en prit une entre son pouce et son index et la propulsa dans le lac.

“ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le plus grand en se redressant, curieux.  
_ Je nourris les poissons !  
_ Il y a des poissons dans ce lac ?  
_ Oui ! Regarde, les plus petits sont des chanceux, ils peuvent venir tout près des rives, là où il y a le plus de nourriture. Mais les plus gros… “

Il prit une portion de nourriture plus grosse que les autres, qui ressemblait à un galet, et la lança de toutes ses forces. Elle ricocha deux fois sur la surface lisse et pure du lac, puis, en un clin d’oeil, Jaebum vit une ombre surgir. Un poisson énorme, de plusieurs mètres de long et de large, brillant comme un cristal, sauta pour attraper son repas. Le brun plissa les yeux, aveuglé par les reflets des écailles argentées de l’animal, et le vit replonger, projetant de l’eau tout autour de lui. Il en resta bouche bée. Quand les ondes et les vagues se calmèrent, il n’avait toujours pas bougé, tentant avec difficulté d’appréhender ce qui venait de se passer. Le rire de son voisin le fit émerger à nouveau dans la réalité.

“ Il - Il était _gigantesque_ ! observa-t-il.  
_ Ouais, il était gros, répondit Youngjae comme si de rien était.  
_ … Mais comment un poisson aussi gros peut tenir dans un lac aussi petit ? Il faisait au moins trois fois ta taille !! “

Youngjae haussa les épaules, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres. 

“ Le lac est sûrement plus profond qu’on le croit. “ 

Puis, il leva la tête, évaluant la position du soleil, avant de se lever en époussetant sa cape.

“ Bon, Jaebum, il va être temps pour moi de rentrer, Yugyeom va m’attendre pour le déjeuner. Mais j’ai été ravi de passer ce moment avec toi ! “

Ah.  
Il ne put s’empêcher d’être un peu déçu en entendant ça.

“ Au fait, Youngjae, répondit Jaebum en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné. Je suis loin d’avoir fini mon exploration, du coup, je compte revenir ici tous les jeudis. Si ça te dit qu’on remette ça… il détourna le regard, fixant la cascade, tentant de rester nonchalant.  
_ Avec plaisir ! À jeudi alors, confirma le noiraud avec un petit sourire. “

Et c’est ainsi que Jaebum reprit son expédition, explorant de nouvelles cavernes et de nouvelles zones de la forêt, l’esprit occupé par un petit homme à la peau blanche et aux sourires éblouissants.

•♦•

Un nouvelle routine s’installa à partir de ce moment là pour le jeune mécanicien. Il continuait à retrouver ses amis tous les vendredis soirs, pour profiter de ce petit moment de liberté, de rébellion et d'insouciance. Il continuait à tenir sa boutique avec Mark, réparant des objets en tout genre. Il s’occupait surtout des grosses machines, tandis que Mark préférait le travail de précision. Manipuler les engrenages était pour lui bien plus agréable que de manipuler l’huile, alors c’était toujours Jaebum qui se retrouvait avec son tablier, ses mains et son visage tâchés de suif. La routine habituelle.  
Mais, maintenant, le jeudi, son jour de congé hebdomadaire, il laissait Mark s’occuper de tout, et partait dans la forêt avec son sac à dos et des paquets de biscuits. Il rejoignait Youngjae à la clairière au milieu de la matinée, et ils y restaient jusqu’à midi - Le garçon lui avait assuré qu’il n’avait jamais cours le jeudi matin. Parfois, ils restaient dans la clairière, et Jaebum se délectait d’entendre les éclats de rire bruyants du plus petit rebondir contre la falaise. D’autres fois, ils marchaient ensemble, Youngjae l’accompagnant dans son exploration et lui servant de guide. La plupart des carvernes étaient des culs de sac, mais le plus vieux insistait pour toutes les visiter. Sa carte avançait bien. En général, il faisait de simples croquis sur son petit carnet, puis les remettait au propre une fois rentré dans son petit appartement au dessus de la boutique, qu’il partageait avec Mark. Il accrochait le tout au mur, arrangeant les différentes pages pour obtenir un résultat le plus précis possible. Il n’était peut-être pas un très bon dessinateur, mais sa bonne organisation lui permettait d’avoir une carte plutôt proche de la réalité. Il était fier de lui.

Cela dura pendant à peu près un mois, et il devait dire qu’il était très heureux comme ça. Seul Mark avait entendu parler de Youngjae, et il avait été très suspicieux - “_ tu fais confiance à un mec dont tu ne sais rien ? Tu sais même pas où il habite ! C’est bizarre qu’il connaisse aussi bien la forêt, c’est qui ce type, sérieux ?_ “ avait-il dit en réparant une vieille horloge en cuivre. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Jaebum était plutôt d’accord. Il ne connaissait rien du quotidien de Youngjae, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, au final. Il aimait sa compagnie, le garçon était comme un petit rayon de soleil à lui tout seul, et, sans s’en rendre compte, il était peu à peu devenu addict à leurs sorties du jeudi matin. C’était en quelque sorte devenu une tradition, comme l’étaient les vendredis soirs à la taverne. Il aimait ça.

Ce qui le frustrait, cependant, c’était le manque de résultats en ce qui concernait ses recherches sur les disparitions. Il n’avait rien découvert qui pouvait expliquer la réputation de forêt “ maudite “ qu’elle avait. Du moins, jusqu’à ce jour où toute sa routine fut chamboulée.

•♦•

“ Dis moi, ‘Bum, tu ne m’as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu faisais ces expéditions ? demanda Youngjae en soulevant une branche d’arbre pour laisser son nouvel ami passer en dessous.  
_ Je te l’ai dit, je veux expliquer pourquoi les gens de mon village ne sont jamais revenus, répondit-il en le remerciant d’un hochement de tête.  
_ Oui, je sais bien, ça. Mais pourquoi c’est _toi_ qui explore ? Normalement le village aurait dû faire une vraie expédition, non ? Pourquoi ils ont décidé de t’envoyer toi, tout seul ? “

Jaebum ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Youngjae pensait que c’était parce qu’il était trop occupé à râler contre une ronce qui l’avait griffé. Il rit légèrement, puis, il continuèrent leur route à travers la végétation, slalomant entre les arbres, le plus jeune en tête et son aîné le suivant. Mais celui-ci restait étrangement silencieux. Le noiraud tourna la tête vers lui, inquiet.

“ ‘Bum ? appela-t-il doucement. Le concerné s’arrêta et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Youngjae nota qu’il évitait son regard.  
_ … C’est pas le village qui m’a envoyé ici, finit-il par dire en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. J’l’ai décidé tout seul. Personne est au courant à part mes potes. “

Le plus jeune se retourna alors complètement, revenant sur ses pas pour se placer devant le plus âgé, les sourcils froncés et la tête inclinée sur le côté.

“ Mais alors… pourquoi ? “

Jaebum pinça les lèvres, et ne sembla pas enclin à s’arrêter de fixer le bolet à gauche de sa chaussure.

“ C’est un truc dont j’ai honte, Jae, alors te moque pas, prévint-il.  
_ Ok. Je me moque pas, promis, répondit le noiraud en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois, puis planta enfin son regard dans le sien.  
_ … C’est pour impressionner mes parents. “

Il laissa planer un instant de vide, puis reprit:

“ Je te l’ai pas dit, mais j’ai un frère. Un grand frère. Tout le monde le considère comme un génie. Il est parti faire ses études à capitale, tu vois, tellement il est fort, et intelligent et putain, y’en a_ que pour lui_. Je sais que c’est con d’être jaloux mais, je pourrais faire ce que je voudrais, ils n’auront jamais d’yeux que pour lui. J’ai redressé la boutique, je l’ai empêché de faire faillite et je la dirige depuis maintenant 5 ans et, nan, c’est toujours _lui _le meilleur, parce qu’il étudie la théologie et le latin. Je pensais que, si je vainquais cette forêt, si je trouvais les explications à tous ces mystères, je deviendrais le héros du village et, peut-être, p’t’être bien que je serais alors digne leur intérêt. “

Un silence lourd suivit cette tirade. Youngjae cherchait les yeux de Jaebum, mais celui ci les garda avec entêtement hors de sa portée, les dents serrés et les poings légèrement tremblants. Quand le plus jeune ouvrit finalement la bouche pour prendre la parole, il fut devancé.

“ Je sais que c’est nul comme façon de penser, j’ai l’air d’un putain de gosse, à chercher l’attention de mes parents. Mais c’est juste galère de se faire élever par des gens qu’en ont rien à foutre.  
_ Non, c’est… “

Encore une fois, le noiraud se fit interrompre, cette fois-ci par un bruit derrière eux. Youngjae se retourna, sa cape volant autour de lui avec l’élan de son mouvement brusque. Une seconde plus tard, Jaebum fut projeté derrière un arbre au tronc énorme, le bras de Youngjae au travers de son torse pour l’empêcher de bouger. Il tâcha de calmer les battements de son coeur, qui s’était emballé face à cette soudaine proximité. C’était - wow. Inattendu.  
Quand ce fut chose faite, il s’apprêta à parler, mais le plus petit lui mima de se taire en posant un doigt contre ses propres lèvres. 

“ Quoi ? chuchota tout de même l’aîné. Qu’est ce qu’il y a ?  
_ Un ours. répliqua-t-il silencieusement. “

Dire que Jaebum était sur le cul serait un euphémisme.

“ Un - un ours. Il y a des ours dans cette forêt.  
_ Oui. Fais moins de bruit.  
_ Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas, je sais pas, fait part de cette information plus tôt ?  
_ Pour ne pas t’effrayer.  
_ Ah oui. C’est réussi. Bravo. Bien joué. J’suis pas effrayé, là. “

Youngjae, qui, jusque là, était resté quasiment dos à son ami, fixant quelque chose au delà de l’arbre derrière lequel ils étaient cachés, se retourna brusquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés et une expression sérieuse sur son visage, que Jaebum ne l’avait jamais vu porter.

“ ‘Bum, tais toi, sérieusement, ordonna-t-il. Il faut pas qu’il nous entende, ni qu’il nous voit bouger. “

Le brun avala nerveusement sa salive, puis hocha la tête, signalant qu’il avait compris. Il risqua cependant quand même un regard derrière le tronc, et vit - eh bien, effectivement, un ours. Mais un ours _énorme_. Un putain d’ours brun qui ferait sûrement plus de sept mètres s’il décidait de se mettre debout. Les animaux avaient un sérieux problème de taille dans cette forêt.  
L’ours tournait en rond entre trois arbres, à quelques pas du leur. Ses pas étaient lourds, faisant même tomber quelques glands des chênes environnants. 

“ Il va rester là longtemps ? chuchota-t-il le plus doucement possible. “

Il avait à peine entendu ce qu’il avait lui-même dit, tant son coeur, tambourinant dans absolument toutes les parties de son corps, l’assourdissait. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers son compagnon, qui se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, le regard fixé vers la cîme des arbres. 

“ ‘Jae ? “

Le noiraud soupira, comme résigné, puis se redressa, le regard sérieux planté dans celui du plus vieux.

“ ‘Bum, je vais faire un truc, mais il faut pas que tu aies peur, ok ?  
_ “ Pas peur “ ? Je voudrais bien t’y voir ! Y’a un putain d’ours géant et -  
_ Je parlais pas de l’ours. Je parlais de moi.  
_ De toi ? Mais… “

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, lui jetant un dernier regard indéchiffrable avant de se tourner devant le monstre qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Jaebum le vit sortir prudemment de sous sa cape un long bâton, qu’il agita doucement, provoquant par il-ne-savait-quel moyen des petites étincelles. Le brun vit du coin de l’oeil l’ours tourner la tête vers eux, puis s’immobiliser complètement. Ses yeux noirs étaient plongés dans ceux du plus jeune et, malgré ce qu’il lui avait ordonné, Jaebum eut peur. Vraiment peur, pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Mais Youngjae ne s’arrêta pas là, il fit tournoyer le bout de bois dans les airs, et l’ours fit demi tour, s’éloignant d’un pas tranquille. Ils le regardèrent s’éloigner, silencieux, puis, lorsqu’il fut hors de vue, le garçon se retourna vers lui d’un mouvement rapide qui fit à nouveau tournoyer sa cape et ses cheveux bicolores, et attendit une réaction. Il avait l’air anxieux; droit comme un piquet, les lèvres pincées et le poing serré autour de son bâton, mais son regard était déterminé. Jaebum eut un mouvement de recul, un sursaut en retard.

“ Tu… Qu’est ce que - woah - comment… ? fut tout ce qu’il parvint à prononcer, bouche bée. “

Ce fut au tour de Youngjae de soupirer et de passer une main dans ses cheveux, imitant le geste qu’avait fait son ami quelques minutes plus tôt.

“ Tu m’as raconté l’histoire avec tes parents, alors en échange, je vais te dire un truc aussi. Je te préviens, ça va faire un choc. “

Sa voix était basse, mais un hochement de tête tremblant l’invita à poursuivre.

“ Je suis - ah, comment dire ça ? Ce que vous appelleriez un sorcier ?.. “ 

Jaebum ne bougea pas. Paralysé, encaissant l’information que son cadet venait de lui envoyer dans la gueule. 

“ Sorcier, répéta-t-il d’un voix tremblante. Un sorcier. Bien sûr. Parce que ça existe, maintenant.  
_ Attends, coupa Youngjae en fronçant les sourcils. Tu croyais que ça n’existait pas ?  
_ Excuse moi de ne plus croire aux contes pour enfants. Sinon, le poisson et l’ours géants m’auraient un peu mis sur la voie. “

Le désormais-apparemment-sorcier ne put contenir un petit reniflement amusé et un sourire en coin. Plus calmement, il s’assit sur le premier rocher qu’il trouva et invita Jaebum à prendre place également. Au début, celui-ci ne bougea pas, toujours choqué, mais lorsque le garçon tapota la place à côté de lui en disant: “ _Allez, allez, viens là. Je vais t’expliquer tes contes pour enfants._ “, il s'exécuta nerveusement. 

“ Les sorciers et sorcières existent bien, commença Youngjae, l’expression calme mais les yeux fixant le vide, et ses doigts se triturant entre eux. Ça fait bizarre que vous n’y croyiez plus, parce qu’avant, vous étiez convaincus de leur existence. On vivait avec vous, les humains, et au départ, tout se passait bien. Mais bien vite, vous avez commencé à avoir peur de nous et à vouloir nous tuer, parce qu’on représentait une menace pour l’humanité. Tu n’as jamais entendu parler de toutes ces sorcières que vous avez brûlées ? Si tu coules, tu es innocent, et paix à ton âme; sinon, au bûcher. Les humains sont des êtres horribles. “

Il reprit sa respiration avec un rictus agacé, et Jaebum ne chercha pas à le contredire. Il avait même plutôt tendance à être d’accord avec ça.

“ Alors, on a fuit, il y a quelques générations. On s’est créé un village dans cette forêt, bien caché. Et, pour ne pas que l’histoire se reproduise, à chaque fois qu’un homme essayait de s’y introduire, on le faisait disparaître.  
_ Vous… Tous ces disparus, vous les avez tués ?  
_ Pas tués. Fait disparaître.  
_ La différence … ?  
_ Aucune douleur. Ils n’ont même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il leur arrive. Ils arrêtent juste d’exister, comme ça.  
_ Leur famille la sentait, par contre, la douleur.  
_ Ne me reproche pas ça, s’il te plait, souffla un peu tristement le sorcier. On ne fait que se protéger. “

Le brun prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. La brise secoua doucement les feuilles des arbres autour d’eux. C’était relaxant, alors il fit durer le silence un instant de plus. Il se sentait bien, ici, malgré les informations pour le moins déstabilisantes qu’il devait digérer. Cette forêt devait être un peu magique, elle aussi. Elle avait quelque chose de rassurant, qui lui faisait penser que tout se passerait bien. “ _Tout ira bien_ “, se rappela-t-il.

“ … C’est pour ça que tu as fui, la première fois, lança-t-il. Ce n’était même pas vraiment une question, mais Youngjae y répondit tout de même, en grimaçant discrètement.  
_ Oui. Ça doit être la même chose pour nous de votre côté, mais, on nous a toujours décrit les humains comme des monstres, à cause de tout le mal que vous nous avez fait dans le passé. Vous êtes considérés comme une menace, un danger. On a interdiction de vous approcher alors, j'ai paniqué.  
_ Alors pourquoi être revenu me voir ? Je t’aurais laissé tranquille.  
_ Je sais. Mais tu avais pas l’air dangereux au final. Tu étais… Intéressant… Et puis, si j'en avais parlé au village, ils auraient voulu t'éliminer, et je ne voulais pas ça. “

Le noiraud, qui n’avait fixé que le sol depuis le début de la conversation, se tourna soudainement vers son ami et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

“ Mais, je ne regrette pas, tu sais !! Tu es vraiment quelqu’un de bien et je t’apprécie beaucoup ! Si tu n’es pas trop dégoûté par… ce que je suis…, j’aimerais beaucoup qu’on continue à se voir ! “

Et, qui était Jaebum pour refuser quoi que ce soit à un être aussi adorable ? 

•♦•

Si Jaebum s'était senti totalement perdu au début, et il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi, il finit par considérer ce jour comme un étape très importante de leur relation. C'était le jour où leurs discussions cessèrent d'être à sens unique; le jour où Youngjae commença à répondre à toutes ses questions, sans donner de réponses évasives et sans détourner le sujet de conversation. Il n'en avait plus besoin, maintenant. Jaebum connaissait son secret, et lui apprit les siens petit à petit. Ils devenaient de plus en plus proches, ne ratant jamais leur rendez vous du jeudi matin. La nature intelligente et surtout très curieuse de Jaebum le poussait à poser énormément de questions sur le monde des sorciers; leurs sociétés, la magie, les écoles, … Youngjae s'efforçait à y répondre à toutes, sans exception, le plus précisément possible. Il lui expliqua qu'il y avait deux sortes de magies, les sorts et les potions, et que lui était bien meilleur dans cette deuxième discipline. Malgré cela, pour étancher la soif de savoir de son ami, il lui arrivait de faire des petits démonstrations de sorts simples, mais qui ne manquaient jamais de l'impressionner.  
Leur relation avait toujours été amusante et haute en émotions, surtout pour l'humain, qui peinait souvent à garder son calme face au comportement adorable du sorcier. Mais, désormais, elle était également confortable, pleine de confiance. Il était plus simple maintenant de tenir une conversation, ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir être totalement eux-mêmes, de ne pas avoir à jouer un rôle. Youngjae laissait ressortir toute son affection et son besoin de proximité, que ce soit en lui faisant des câlins lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ou se séparaient, ou en posant sa tête sur son épaule, ou en s'allongeant en se servant de lui comme oreiller. Jaebum, bien que peu habitué à autant de proximité physique, ne s'en plaignait pas, et le regardait faire avec les petits sourires attendris et amusés dont il avait le secret. Et puis, ces petits moments de douceur étaient toujours vite interrompus par Youngjae lui même, qui, dès qu'il riait, éprouvait le besoin immédiat de taper la personne la plus proche de lui. Le brun revenait donc tous les jeudis soirs avec les épaules et les cuisses endolories, mais le sourire aux lèvres.  
De son côté, Jaebum ne se retenait plus de lui faire des compliments, de le taquiner, et même de flirter avec lui parfois, parce qu'il faut être entreprenant, dans la vie. Et puis, les réactions du plus jeune étaient toujours craquantes; le mécanicien les avait observées encore et encore, au point de les connaître par cœur. Parfois, il était gêné, et détournait le regard avec un petit rire nerveux et le rouge aux joues. Parfois, il était touché, et le remerciait avec enthousiasme et avec les grands sourires lumineux qui le caractérisaient si bien. Et d'autres fois, il refusait les compliments, feignant de bouder en croisant les bras sur son torse et en faisant une petite moue qui donnait toujours à Jaebum l'envie de lui pincer les joues et de ne jamais les lâcher.  
Cela dura comme ça un nouveau mois, et Mark entendait de plus en plus parler du garçon aux cheveux bicolores, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais rencontré - ils avaient tous les deux interdiction d'aller dans le village de l'autre, question de sécurité, et se retrouvaient toujours dans la forêt, en terrain neutre. Malgré cela, Jaebum aimait disserter pendant des heures sur l'apparence, selon lui, extrêmement séduisante du noiraud, et sur sa personnalité enfantine et innocente, et sur son rire qui donnait l'impression de ne jamais s'arrêter, et sur son visage adorable, et -

" Tu es amoureux, lui avait un jour dit Mark, calmement, sans relever les yeux de son livre. "

Ils étaient dans le salon de leur petit appartement, Jaebum allongé de tout son long sur le sofa, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, et Mark était assis sur un fauteuil à côté, l'écoutant d'une oreille. Le brun s'était alors arrêté de parler, fronçant les sourcils vers le plafond alors qu'il réfléchissait à cette question qu'il ne s'était, à vrai dire, jamais posée. 

" Tu sais quoi ? finit-il par dire après un moment de réflexion, C'est très probable. "

Et il s'était imaginé que Mark allait désapprouver, lui dire d'être méfiant, lui dire qu'il ne devait pas trop s'attacher à lui alors que ce n'était encore qu'un inconnu. Il avait cru qu'il allait encore une fois s'inquiéter, mais cette fois-ci, le blond le surprit. Il leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire narquois alors qu'il tournait, toujours calmement, la page de son livre, et lui dit:

" C'est bien, si ça te débarrasse de ton crush pour Jinyoung. Je crois que Jackson est en train d'essayer d’en faire sa chasse gardée. " 

Et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se moquer des tentatives de flirt désespérées et toujours rejetées de Jackson. Le serveur était très persistant, et, même si Jinyoung feignait toujours l'indifférence, et, parfois, l'énervement, les deux mécaniciens avaient parié qu'ils finiraient par leur annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble, un jour ou l'autre. Ils savaient que le garçon avait un faible pour son aîné toujours trop affectif. 

Pendant ce mois, les quatre amis de Jaebum remarquèrent un changement dans sa personnalité. Ou plutôt, sa personnalité s'accentua. Il était toujours calme, mais devenu encore plus moqueur, sans jamais franchir la barrière de la méchanceté, et ses amis appréciaient beaucoup cela. Il était plus amical, plus enthousiaste et émotif aussi parfois. Il riait vraiment, ne se contentant plus de regarder les autres faire en souriant. Il s'habituait également de mieux en mieux aux contacts physiques que lui donnaient Jackson et Bambam, et même s'il n'était jamais celui qui les initiait, il apprenait à aimer en recevoir.

Il avait l'air plus heureux, plus honnête, disant à haute voix ce qu'il pensait, là où il avait, avant, tendance à garder ses réflexions pour lui-même. Un jour, ils l'avaient vu s'avachir sur sa chaise à la taverne en soufflant " _ah, la vie est belle…_ ", et ça leur avait fait un sacré choc. Mais ils étaient content pour lui, même si, à part Mark, ils ne connaissaient pas la raison de ce soudain changement. C'était cool de voir Jaebum comme ça, rêveur et joyeux.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

•♦•

C'était un mardi matin. Comme les autres jours de la semaine, Mark et Jaebum s'étaient levés tôt, pour continuer les commandes des clients et préparer la boutique pour son ouverture. Le brun avait relevé ses manches, attaquant dors et déjà un petit moteur à charbon qui leur avait été déposé la veille. La porte s'ouvrit cinq minutes plus tard, et la petite sonnette - un invention de Jaebum, dont il n'était pas peu fier - leur fit lever les yeux vers un Jackson un peu essoufflé.

" Jack ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Mark en s'approchant. Tu n'es pas aux champs ?  
_ J'ai entendu une conversation à la taverne hier, et, je sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai pensé qu'il était important que je te prévienne. "

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Jaebum, et celui-ci, intéressé, posa ses mains déjà noires sur son plan de travail.

" Je t'écoute… "

Le plus petit s'approcha, l'air ennuyé mais déterminé, rendant curieux ses deux amis. Puis, il lâcha la bombe qui allait faire exploser tout le quotidien que l'explorateur s'était construit ces deux derniers mois.

" Les gens du village savent que tu vas dans la forêt.  
_ Quoi ?! Comment ? demanda le brun, soudain plus tendu.  
_ Je sais pas. Peut être qu'un de nous cinq a laissé fuiter l'info, ou peut être que quelqu'un t'a suivi. C'est peut être tes parents. Toujours est-il que, ils savent depuis longtemps d'après ce j'ai compris. Ils attendaient d'être sûrs que tu reviendrais bien à chaque fois. Maintenant, ils sont sûrs que c'est sans risque, et ils veulent organiser une expédition cette aprèm. Initiative du connard de père de Jinyoung. "

Cette nouvelle le figea d'horreur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement contre le bois de son comptoir, ses yeux s'équarquillèrent, et sa tête se secoua quasiment imperceptiblement.

" Nan… fut tout ce qu'il parvint à murmurer. Mark soupira.  
_ Il fallait bien s'en douter. Maintenant qu'on sait que cette forêt est sans danger, c'est normal que d'autres gens que toi veuillent l'explorer.  
_ Nan, tu comprends pas ! Cette forêt _est_ dangereuse, elle _est maudite_ ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils y aillent, s'ils y entrent, c'est… ça serait une catastrophe… "

À ce moment là, Jaebum s'était redressé, faisant les cent pas dans sa boutique tout en passant incessamment les mains dans ses cheveux, montrant l'urgence de la situation à ses deux amis. Jackson fronça les sourcils devant cette réaction qu'il jugea exagérée.

" Mais enfin, JB, t'étais toujours le premier à dire que c'était qu'une forêt, qu'on était paranos… "

Le brun grogna, trop occupé à réfléchir pour répondre, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution à cette situation plus que problématique. Ses amis le regardèrent silencieusement, inquiets et perdus, jusqu'à ce que Mark ne soupire une seconde fois.

" JB, je pige rien, mais ça a l'air important. Tu devrais aller prévenir Youngjae.  
_ Youngjae ? répéta Jackson.  
_ Mais, et la boutique ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vivement vers son meilleur ami.  
_ Je m'en occupe. Vas-y, file, fais vite. "

Et Jaebum fit exactement ce qui lui avait été ordonné, prenant en vitesse ses chaussures de marche, sa veste et son sac, et sortit de la boutique en remerciant ses amis d'une rapide tape sur l'épaule. Il se précipita vers la sortie du village, courant à s'en couper le souffle vers la forêt, ignorant la douleur qui se fit bien vite présente dans ses poumons, ses mollets et son dos, sur lequel son sac tapait à chaque pas. Il y avait plus important, il fallait qu'il trouve Youngjae, que le noiraud lui dise quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas laisser les gens de son village aller dans cette forêt, pas après ce que Youngjae lui avait dit, pas en sachant ce qu'il allait leur arriver.

Il mit la moitié du temps habituel pour arriver à la clairière, mais évidemment, le sorcier n'y était pas. Jaebum, bravant alors toutes les règles qu'ils avaient mises en place, entra dans la seule caverne qu'il n'avait jamais explorée; celle dans laquelle Youngjae disparaissait tous les jeudis midis.

Le tunnel n'était pas très grand, et, dans sa précipitation, le brun tomba plusieurs fois, dérapant sur les roches et s'égratinant les bras et les jambes. Peu importait.  
Toujours en courant, il mit une petite dizaine de minutes à sortir de la grotte, arrivant directement à l'entrée du village. Il était dans une zone de la forêt où les arbres étaient moins serrés, permettant la construction de petites maisons en bois et sur pilotis entre eux. L'endroit était sombre, mais accueillant, et définitivement bien plus grand que son petit hameau d'une centaine d'habitants.  
Il ralentit sa course, espérant se faire discret alors que des voix se faisaient entendre. Il vit plusieurs groupes d'adolescents et d'adultes, mais il se refusait à entrer dans le village et à alerter trop de monde. Il fit alors le tour, puis, alors qu'il se cachait derrière un buisson, il trouve la cible idéale. Un adolescent, grand, avec les cheveux d'un noir étrangement métallisé et une cape ressemblant à celles de Youngjae, était assis, seul, sur un banc, en train de lire.

" Pssst ! appela-t-il, mais le garçon ne bougea pas, trop concentré sur son ouvrage. "

Jaebum décida alors de faire quelque chose de plus risqué, mais peu importait; la situation était assez grave pour prendre des risques. Il attrapa un petit caillou à ses pieds et le lança en direction du noiraud. Cette fois-ci, il sursauta, et se retourna vers lui en se frottant l'épaule qui avait reçu le projectile.

" Eh, viens par ici, s'il te plaît ! chuchota l'humain de derrière sa cachette. "

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, méfiant, mais s'approcha tout de même doucement, après avoir marqué sa page et fermé son livre. Arrivé à la hauteur du buisson, il put apercevoir Jaebum, et eut un mouvement de recul, mais ce dernier lui attrapa vivement les épaules pour ne pas qu'il puisse fuir.

" Écoute, commença-t-il en parlant vite et bas, je suis désolé de te déranger comme ça, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, mais tu dois m'aider. Est ce que tu connaîtrais un certain Youngjae ?  
_ … Tu es Jaebum, l'humain, c'est ça ? demanda le garçon après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas. Il avait l'air un peu effrayé et hésitant, comme Youngjae au début de leur relation. "

Le brun se figea en entendant cela, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un le connaisse, et ça le fit paniquer légèrement. Par ailleurs, l'adolescent le rassura bien vite. À vrai dire, il ne pensait pas être aussi chanceux.

" ... Youngjae m'a parlé de toi. Je suis Yugyeom, son meilleur ami. Ne crains rien, je ne te veux pas de mal non plus.  
_ … Enchanté de te connaître, Yugyeom. On m'a dit beaucoup de bien à ton sujet. J'aurais aimé qu'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances, mais là, c'est une urgence. J'ai besoin que tu ailles me chercher Youngjae et que tu lui dises de me rejoindre à la clairière au plus vite, ok ? C'est vraiment important, c'est une question de sécurité pour nos deux villages.  
_ O-ok, ok, j'y vais.  
_ Merci, je compte sur toi. "

Et Yugyeom, déstabilisé et perdu, s'en alla néanmoins au pas de course. Jaebum fit marche arrière, retournant dans la clairière où il attendit son ami en tournant en rond, stressé et apeuré. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Le village de Youngjae allait être mis en danger par sa faute.

Les gens de son village allaient disparaître par sa faute.

Il ne s'arrêta de marcher en triturant ses cheveux, depuis bien longtemps décoiffés, que lorsque la voix familière du jeune sorcier l'appela, et il le vit arriver en trottinant, toujours aussi magnifique - mais ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas le moment d'y penser.

" 'Bum, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es allé voir Yugy ? On avait dit que tu ne devais pas aller dans mon village !  
_ Je suis désolé, fut tout ce que Jaebum répondit en le serrant dans ses bras. "

Youngjae s'arrêta, surpris, puis donna des petites tapes maladroites dans le dos du plus grand.

" C-c'est pas si grave, tu sais… En plus tu n'y es même pas vraiment entré donc… c'est pas grave… "

Jaebum renifla, car son ami avait apparemment compris totalement de travers. Il se redressa, gardant sa prise sur les bras du plus jeune, et le regarda dans les yeux.

" Youngjae, écoute, c'est urgent. C'est très grave. Les gens de mon village sont au courant que je viens ici, ils croient que c'est sans danger. Ils… ils vont venir. Tu dois prévenir ton maire ou ton chef ou peu importe. Un grand groupe d'humains va entrer dans votre forêt. "

Youngjae se figea, horrifié. Il resta silencieux, encaissant l'information, mais ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Il n'eut absolument aucune réaction.

" C'est de ma faute… je suis désolé, répéta le brun, la tête basse.  
_ 'Bum, tu… tu te rends bien compte de ce qu'on va être obligés de faire, si je préviens le conseil ? "

Le garçon hocha la tête, silencieusement. Il savait. C'était horrible, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. La forêt était un territoire sorcier, et les humains qui tentaient de se l'approprier devaient disparaître. Il l'avait compris. Il se considérait déjà chanceux d'avoir été caché, protégé par Youngjae. Mais pour les autres gens qui venaient, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils allaient disparaître - bon sang, ils allaient mourir par sa faute.

" ...D'accord, je vais aller les prévenir. Merci d'être venu, 'Bum. C'est un gros sacrifice que tu fais pour nous, ça ne passera pas inaperçu. Toi, il faut que tu retournes chez toi. Tu dois les convaincre de ne pas le faire. On veut le moins de victimes possible, ok ? Fais tout ce que tu peux. "

Les poings de Jaebum se serrèrent sur la cape de son ami, mais il hocha faiblement la tête.

C'était une catastrophe.

Youngjae prononça son nom, entier, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et sa voix était devenue tremblante, un peu cassée. Le plus âgé savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

" Jaebum, je… Je pense que tu ne devrais pas revenir. "

Un silence lourd, pesant, suivit cette déclaration. Le mécanicien ne répondit pas, clignant des yeux vers le ciel alors qu'une boule avait élu domicile dans sa gorge.

" Re-regarde où ça nous a mené continua le sorcier en tremblant de plus en plus, ses mains accrochées à l'avant du t-shirt de son ami et les yeux fixés sur le sol. On ne peut pas risquer que ça recommence… les humains ne doivent pas venir ici… même pas, même pas toi… "

Jaebum prit une grande inspiration, irrégulière, tremblotante.

" C'est… c'est la dernière fois, hein ? demanda-t-il, et, si aucune larme ne coulaient de ses yeux, elles s'entendaient cependant très distinctement dans sa voix. "

Ce fut le moment que choisit Youngjae pour laisser échapper un premier sanglot, déposant soudainement son front sur l'épaule de Jaebum et tremblant comme une feuille contre lui. Celui-ci se tendit, surpris, paniqué presque, et - _merde_. Il était en train de faire pleurer son rayon de soleil.

" … Jae ? murmura-t-il, fixant avec inquiétude la masse de cheveux bicolores qui caressait son menton.  
_ Ça… ça va, répondit son cadet avec un rire nerveux, en s'éloignant juste assez pour pouvoir essuyer ses yeux et ses joues. Je… Je vais pas pleurer parce qu'un inconnu s'en va, hein ? "

Son rire se mélangeait à ses sanglots et le cœur de Jaebum se serra, il lui fit _mal_, c'était à peine supportable. Putain, Youngjae était en train de pleurer. Il pleurait. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?

" … Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es plus relégué au rang d'inconnu pour moi, 'Jae, murmura-t-il en caressant maladroitement ses épaules, essayant d'être rassurant - mais il manquait sans aucun doute d'expérience pour consoler les gens.  
_ Je sais… renifla le noiraud. Toi non plus… "

Ils restèrent quelques temps dans les bras de l'autre, l'un tentant de calmer ses sanglots et l'autre, de ne pas les laisser s'échapper. Mais l'urgence de la situation leur revint bien vite en mémoire, et Jaebum savait qu'il allait devoir partir, car il devait bien être midi maintenant, et que les gens de son village ne tarderaient sûrement plus à se mettre en route.

Lorsque le sorcier eut récupéré une respiration normale, et que ses joues furent sèches, Jaebum décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était maintenant ou jamais, littéralement. Alors, il s'approcha encore un peu de lui, et l'embrassa. Il n'y eut quasiment aucun contact; un simple frôlement, doux et rapide, et ça aurait pu être seulement un rêve tant la sensation qu'il procura s'évapora rapidement, oubliée, partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était réel, et que ça ne se reproduira jamais. Un simple avant-goût de ce qu'ils auraient pu être si on les avait laissé tranquilles; si les parents de Jaebum n'avaient pas fouillé dans ses affaires, s'ils n'avaient pas découvert sa carte et s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé à tout le village. 

" Je pense pas être capable de t'oublier, murmura le plus grand, sa voix toujours aussi triste. Alors, s'il te plaît, pense à moi de temps en temps… "

Youngjae hocha la tête, ses larmes recommençant à couler, plus silencieusement cette fois. Il serra Jaebum une dernière fois dans ses bras, respira une dernière fois son odeur, puis, le brun s'éloigna, fit demi tour et disparut dans la caverne devant laquelle il était toujours marqué " sortie " à la craie. Il ne se retourna pas, n'en avait pas la force, trop concentré à calmer la boule qui serrait sa gorge et son cœur alors qu'il laissait son petit sorcier derrière lui. Pour une fois, la première et dernière fois, c'était lui qui partait, lui qui lui tournait le dos et le laissait en plan, seul, dans la clairière, et cette idée lui piqua les yeux, ils brûlaient, mais, la tête relevée vers la cîme des arbres, il refusait de laisser ses larmes couler. Ça faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas le moment, sa mission n'était pas encore finie. Il devait y retourner, convaincre ses voisins de ne pas partir. Leurs vies en dépendaient.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la lisière de la forêt, il vit avec horreur qu'ils étaient _déjà là_. Quelques minutes de plus, et ç'aurait été trop tard.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens. Certains étaient venus seulement pour voir, acclamer les héros qui allaient enfin vaincre cette forêt. Les parents de Jaebum en faisaient partie, ils avaient l'air heureux, fiers, mais pas de lui. D'eux même. Comme si tout ça était grâce à eux. S'ils savaient, si seulement ils se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Les gens qui faisaient partie de l'expédition étaient alignés sur le petit chemin qui reliait la forêt et le petit village. Il y avait des chiens, des chevaux. Ils étaient une vingtaine, la plupart à pieds, avec des sacs et des lampes et un air déterminé sur le visage. Et au beau milieu de la foule, se tenait fièrement, sur son grand cheval gris, le père de Jinyoung. Il avait troqué ses chemises immaculées contre des vêtements de voyage rouges, brodés en fils d'argent. Ses bijoux étaient enlevés, mais son épée fine, parfaitement gravée, brillaient depuis le fourreau dans lequel elle était glissée. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux pierres précieuses qu'elle avait remplacées.

Le père de Jinyoung était là.  
_Merde._  
Ça voulait dire que…

Jaebum sonda les gens qui entouraient le bourgeois, à la recherche d'un visage bien précis. Et il le trouva, là, juste à côté du cheval du père de Jinyoung. 

Bambam.

Le garçon, bien qu'encore jeune, avait été choisi comme son écuyer, alors que le riche homme n'était même pas encore chevalier, encore moins seigneur. Il servait Mr. Park depuis deux ans déjà, s'occupant de ses chevaux et l'accompagnant dans ses parties de chasse qu'il organisait parfois.

Et évidemment, évidemment que le père de Jinyoung allait vouloir qu'il l'accompagne en forêt. Jaebum était stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé.

C'était une catastrophe.

Jaebum fut bien vite rejoint par Mark, Jackson et Jinyoung .

" JB ! s'exclama Jackson. Bambam va -  
_ Je sais… coupa le brun. Il ne faut surtout pas le laisser partir. Je sais que vous comprenez pas ce qui se passe, les gars, mais… ceux qui vont entrer dans cette forêt, ils ne vont jamais revenir. Ils vont cesser d'exister. Il faut à tout prix éviter ça. "

Et, l'air calme alors qu'il bouillonnait de peur et d'appréhension à l'intérieur, il marcha, se plaçant face à la foule qui, enjouée, fêtait déjà le départ des nouveaux explorateurs.

" ÇA SUFFIT !! hurla-t-il, se tenant debout, droit et déterminé. Vous ne devez surtout pas partir !! "

Les villageois se turent, un ange passa, puis, le cheval gris se fraya un passage parmi la foule, Bambam à ses côtés, pour venir se placer devant lui. Mr. Park le regardait de haut, un sourcil relevé, méprisant, et Jaebum serra les dents. Rien à faire, il détestait ce type, il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture.

" Et pourquoi cela, jeune homme ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave, insupportable.  
_ Cette forêt est maudite, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Si vous y entrez, vous n'en ressortirez jamais. S'il vous plaît, n'y allez pas !  
_ Pourtant, toi, tu en es bien revenu, mmmh ? On sait que ça fait plus d'un mois que tu y vas toutes les semaines.  
_ J'ai eu de la chance. Mais vous, vous êtes beaucoup, vous êtes visibles, et la forêt sait que vous arrivez. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas.  
_ NE NOUS PREND PAS POUR DES CONS ! cria soudainement le bourgeois, faisant sursauter les villageois autour d'eux. "

Il tira sur les rennes de son cheval, qui se mit à tourner autour du brun, menaçant. Il avala difficilement sa salive, mais resta planté là, devant l'entrée de la forêt, apeuré mais déterminé. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras comme ça.

" Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à ce que nous n'entrions pas … ? demanda l'adulte. Qu'essaies-tu de protéger, Im ?  
_ VOUS !! s'écria Jaebum. VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! CEUX QUI VONT DANS CETTE FORÊT VONT _MOURIR_ !! " 

Le cavalier renifla avec mépris, agacé et impatient, arrêtant à nouveau son cheval. Il eut un rictus, un sourire en coin qui donna au mécanicien l'envie de lui faire violemment manger ses propres dents.

" Si un type aussi inutile que toi n'es pas mort, Im, alors je pense que nous ne risquons rien. "

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre, et Jaebum serra les poings et la mâchoire. Il était à deux doigts de perdre son calme, à deux doigts de s'emporter, quand une voix froide, calme, intervint.

" Papa. "

Les visages se tournèrent alors tous vers Jinyoung, qui marchait d'un pas calme et assuré vers eux, pour venir se placer juste à côté de Jaebum. Celui ci le regarda faire, curieux, soulagé, mais également admiratif. Son ami respirait la confiance en soi. C'était une belle vue.

" Père, que tu ailles dans cette forêt et n'en reviennes jamais, on s'en tape. Mais n'entraîne pas des innocents dans ta connerie. "

Son regard se fixa alors sur Bambam, qui se tenait toujours à côté du cheval, droit comme un piquet dans ses habits de cuir sur lequel était brodé le blason de la famille Park. Celui-ci se tendit, gêné de la soudaine attention qu'il recevait. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que Jinyoung lui disait à travers son regard appuyé, insistant. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un choix à faire. Suivre son employeur, ou suivre ses amis.

Le père de Jinyoung fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, énervé.

" Mon propre fils…, grogna-t-il. Comment t'ai-je élevé ?  
_ Comme un _chien_ à qui on apprend à faire le beau et à tendre la papatte. "

Le silence se fut, alors que tout le monde était choqué par les paroles du jeune garçon. Il avait craché cela avec haine, violence, entre ses dents serrées. Aucune hésitation ne s'était faite lire dans sa voix, dans son comportement. Il était fier, grand, admirable à ce moment là. 

La première fois où il tint tête à son père.

Jaebum fut pris d'un élan d'affection pour son ami. Il le trouva beau, incroyable. Son optimisme, qui le caractérisait d'habitude, revint, et il releva la tête vers la foule, décidé à trouver une solution. Après tout, " _tout ira bien_ ", pas vrai …?

" Bambam, appela Jinyoung, tu fais confiance à Jaebum, pas vrai ? "

L'écuyer ne répondit pas, indécis. Il ne voulait pas désobéir à son supérieur, il était loyal, il était courageux. Il ne voulait pas croire les paroles de son ami, il ne voulait pas avoir peur d'une forêt.  
Mais… et s'il avait raison… ?

" Il vient avec moi, déclara Mr. Park, qui commençait à montrer son agacement.  
_ Dans tes rêves, répondit son fils. Je me fiche que tu disparaisses, père. Mais la vie de Bambam, elle, j'y tiens. Il ne viendra pas. " 

À ce moment là, un murmure d'hésitation traversa la foule. Ils étaient indécis, Bambam l'était aussi. Certains villageois les encourageaient de plus belle, d'autres leurs disaient de revenir au village. Jackson, qui, tout comme Mark, avait rejoint Jaebum et Jinyoung quelques minutes auparavant, décida qu'il était le bon moment pour utiliser sa popularité naturelle.

" Vous avez entendu JB, tout le monde ? lança-t-il de la voix la plus forte et claire possible. Un grand danger attend ceux qui pénètrent dans cette forêt ! Ne suivez pas cet homme juste parce qu'il a du fric ! Une fois mort, tout reviendra à son fils. Restez en sécurité dans ce village ! Cette forêt est maudite, vous n'aviez jamais éprouvé le besoin de l'explorer, avant. Si vous voulez que notre village reste en paix, ça ne doit pas changer ! "

Certains décidèrent de partir, d'autres de rester. Mr. Park grogna une nouvelle fois.

" Que ceux qui ne sont pas des _lâches_ me suivent. "

Et, avec horreur, Jaebum vit des hommes, des adultes de son village, des gens qu'il connaissait et qu'il appréciait pour certains, pénétrer la forêt. Bambam, lui, restait immobile. Jinyoung s'apprêta à aller le chercher, de force s'il fallait, mais son père arrêta son cheval et se tourna vers lui, arquant un sourcil hautain.

" Qu'est ce que tu attends ? lui demanda le bourgeois.  
_ Je ne viendrai pas, monsieur… "

L'écuyer avait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, l'air hésitant, peu sûr de lui. Sa voix était faible, manquant d'assurance, mais il releva soudainement les yeux, et répéta avec plus de confiance:

" Je ne viendrai pas. Vous pouvez bien aller crever si ça vous chante, mais moi je reste avec mes potes. "

Il récolta un regard noir, mais la foule ne se stoppa pas. Jaebum voulu courir derrière eux, leur crier de rester, les supplier à genoux s'il le fallait, mais Mark le retint par l'épaule, résigné.

" C'est fini, JB. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. "

Alors il resta là, figé, observant ces gens marcher fièrement vers leur perte. La boule dans sa gorge, qui avait été chassée par l'adrénaline, revint au galop, et il se sentit soudain fatigué, vidé. Ses jambes tremblaient, courbaturées, son dos lui faisait mal, il n'avait plus aucune force. Il avait envie de s'allonger là, de ne plus jamais se relever, de ne plus jamais bouger.  
Il avait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Pas devant ses quatre amis, qui le regardaient d'un air grave.

" Maintenant JB, lui dit Bambam, je crois que tu as des choses à nous expliquer. "

•♦•

Après être rentrés à la taverne, Jaebum leur avait tout raconté. Il parla de ses explorations, mais surtout de Youngjae. Des différentes étapes de leur relation. De leur rencontre, de leurs rapprochements, de ce jour où il s'était rendu compte de la nature différente du noiraud. Ce jour où il avait compris la raison de toutes ces disparitions, mais il n'avait pas pu en vouloir à son ami. Au contraire, ça les avait encore plus rapproché. Et enfin, il parla de leur séparation, leurs adieux; et Jaebum, devant Mark, Jinyoung, Bambam et Jackson, qui ne l'avaient jamais vu faire, laissa échapper une larme. Il pleura, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Et les garçons comprirent.

Ils comprirent que la dizaine de personnes qui étaient allés en expédition ne reviendraient jamais. Ils comprirent ce qui avait rendu Jaebum heureux depuis un mois. Ils comprirent qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter ses expéditions pour ne pas avoir à sacrifier à nouveau les villageois. Et il comprirent qu'il avait définitivement perdu le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux.

Le jour où le retour des explorateurs était prévu, personne ne sortit de la forêt.

Et une dizaine de jours plus tard, Jinyoung était rentré dans la boutique des réparateurs, avec des yeux immenses, cernés - et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il portait habituellement du maquillage pour cacher ces marques violettes.

" Il ne reviendra pas…, avait-il murmuré juste après avoir ouvert la porte, l'air choqué. "

Ses amis s'étaient approchés de lui, inquiets. Il continua, parlant d'une voix plate, blanche, comme un zombie.

" Je viens de recevoir son héritage. Ils considèrent qu'il est mort… La maison - elle m'appartient maintenant… Il… Les gars, il ne rentrera pas. "

Et, frappé par la réalisation, il éclata brusquement en sanglots dans les bras tâchés de suif de Jaebum, répétant encore et encore la même phrase en boucle.

" _Mon père ne reviendra jamais._ "

Et puis les mois passèrent. Huit, pour être exact. Pour Jinyoung, la récupération ne fut pas trop difficile. Il n'était pas à proprement dit attristé par la perte de son père, qui ne l'avait même pas élevé et qu'il avait toujours détesté, mais plutôt effrayé par la liberté que ça lui laissait. Il était déjà un adulte, mais il avait toujours fait ce que son père lui disait de faire, toujours agi comme son père lui disait d'agir. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Jinyoung se retrouvait à devoir décider lui même de son avenir, et de son présent, et il découvrit une nouvelle sensation.

Le doute.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il passe ses soirées à la boutique de réparation des deux garçons, leur disant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, qu'il ne savait plus qui être. Il eut une énorme période de remise en question.

" Comment vous faites pour savoir que vous faites les bons choix ? avait-il demandé un jour.  
_ T’sais, les choix c'est un peu comme nos clefs à molette, avait répondu Jaebum. Il attendit que les moqueries des deux autres se stoppent pour s'expliquer. Tu vois, continua-t-il, y'a des gens, leurs clefs à molette elles sont bien triées, par taille, de la plus petite à la plus grande, et du coup quand ils en ont besoin ils savent exactement laquelle prendre et où elle se trouve. Et puis y'en a, un peu plus comme nous, c'est le bordel. Du coup, on en prend une, qu'a l'air de correspondre à peu près à la vis, et puis on la teste. Si c'est pas la bonne, on la pose et on en prend une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la bonne. Bah, dans la vie c'est pareil. Y'en a, genre Jackson, ils savent exactement ce qu'ils veulent faire, ils ont leurs rêves, leurs passions, et font tous leurs choix par rapport à ça, c'est bien clair, bien organisé. Pis y'a toi, tout a été chamboulé, alors tu t'y retrouves plus. Tu peux pas vraiment savoir à l'avance si tes choix c'est les bons. Il faut tester, et si ça te va, tu continues dans cette direction. Sinon, tu changes.  
_ C'était la pire métaphore que j'ai jamais entendue, ria Mark, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jinyoung et de continuer la discussion. Tu sais, dit-il, c'est normal de pas savoir, de douter. On vit tous ça quand on prend notre indépendance. Souvent, c'est à l'adolescence, mais pas toujours. Moi, c'était plus tôt, parce que j'ai toujours été seul avant de trouver JB et sa famille. Toi, c'est plus tard, parce que t'as jamais été un ado, t'as pas pu, ton père était sur ton dos tout le temps. Alors tu vis ça maintenant, mais crois moi, on est tous passés par là. Tu vas devoir écouter les conseils des autres, puis écouter ce dont toi même tu as envie, et essayer de trouver un compromis avec tout ça. C'est pas simple, mais on s'y fait. Et puis, on sera là pour te soutenir si besoin. Et on t'en voudra pas si tu fais des gaffes. On en a tous fait et tu peux plus tout maîtriser tout le temps, maintenant. "

Jinyoung, assis près du plan de travail de Mark sur un tabouret haut, avait alors gardé le silence, réfléchissant aux paroles de ses amis en regardant les poutres imposantes au plafond. Ce qu'ils disaient avait un sens, évidemment, il comprenait ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de concret, que quelqu'un lui dise précisément ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait besoin de ce qu'il avait détesté toute sa vie.  
Mais, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus ça. Personne au village n'avait le pouvoir pour lui donner des ordres, les gens le craignaient comme ils craignaient son père. Ou alors, ils jouaient les petits serviteurs dévoués, hypocrisie typique de ceux qui en veulent à son argent. D'autres part, ses amis refusaient toujours catégoriquement de lui donner des directives, disant qu'il devait trouver lui-même sa voie.

" … C'est dur d'être libre, soupira-t-il, abattu. "

Et puis, il avait fini par s'y faire. Il avait mis du temps, mais il avait fini par trouver une façon de vivre qui lui correspondait. Il continua ses cours d'art et de musique, car il aimait ça, c'était seulement la contrainte qui l'avait fait détester ça étant plus jeune. Il garda sa maison, ses richesses - oui, il avait déjà hésité à plaquer tout ça, se demandant quel était l'intérêt de garder quelque chose qu'il avait hérité d'un être détestable. Mais il avait trouvé cet intérêt: en faire profiter aux gens qu'il aimait. Alors, il se mit à faire des cadeaux à ses amis, offrant un nouvel emploi à Bambam, par exemple. Mark et Jaebum durent insister longuement pour ne pas qu'il leur achète de nouveau logement, lui assurant que leur petit appartement au dessus de la boutique leur convenait parfaitement, et que, non, habiter tous les deux ne les dérangeait pas.  
Il proposa également à Jackson de venir habiter chez lui, dans sa grande maison au centre du village, lui expliquant qu'il économiserait mieux s'il n'avait pas le loyer et les repas à payer, et qu'il pourrait ainsi partir plus vite vers la capitale. Évidemment, le garçon avait accepté avec un enthousiasme débordant et une grande reconnaissance, et, pour les trois autres, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils finissent ensemble.  
Jinyoung s'impliquait aussi beaucoup dans les affaires du village, finançant par exemple la construction d'une nouvelle bibliothèque, et payant cher des artistes pour qu'ils viennent se produire dans leur petit théâtre. Sa popularité avait alors grandement augmenté, redorant le nom et les ( fausses, puisqu'il n'était pas seigneur ) armoiries des Park.  
Mais, il savait bien que, si beaucoup d'argent sortait, il fallait aussi qu'il y en ait qui rentre. Il avait alors repris l'entreprise de son père, dont il avait également hérité, et il la gérait avec l'aide de son précepteur. Il n'était pas parfait, encore novice et bien moins doué que son père qui avait fait ça toute sa vie, mais il apprenait vite et les affaires se portaient bien, lui permettant une certaine stabilité financière.  
Son caractère avait changé, également. Il était toujours aussi fier, sûr de lui, presque arrogant encore, mais il était également plus gentil, généreux et honnête. Il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais sa bonne éducation le poussait à le faire avec respect et politesse, et il était devenu quelqu'un avec qui tout le monde aimait échanger, les discussions avec lui étant intéressantes et toujours agréables. Mais, il avait aussi désormais un petit côté rebelle, sauvage. Il se moquait beaucoup de ses amis, n'hésitait pas à blaguer, rire fort, leur faire des crasses même parfois. 

Le Jinyoung du vendredi soir était devenu le Jinyoung de tous les jours.

Bambam, Jackson, Jaebum et Mark ne pouvaient qu'être heureux pour lui. Il était devenu quelqu'un, pour de vrai cette fois, et pas seulement le fils de son père. Il avait une vraie personnalité, de vrais centres d'intérêt, et il semblait heureux, sûr de lui, bien dans ses chaussures. Ça mettait du baume au cœur de le voir ainsi.

Pour Jaebum, en revanche, le rétablissement fut bien plus compliqué. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces dix personnes qui avaient disparu à cause de lui, à ces gens qui avaient perdu des membres de leurs familles ou des amis. Et, même si ses potes à lui n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, le reste du village, et surtout ses parents, n'hésitait pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il lui crachaient leur haine, leur indifférence à la figure, l'accablant parfois de reproches et faisant largement chuter sa cote de popularité.

Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas leurs mots qui hantaient son esprit depuis ce fameux jour, mais ceux de Mark. Ceux qu'il avait prononcés juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la forêt pour la première fois.

" _T'es un putain d'inconscient. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu viendras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu._ "

Mark avait eu raison. Depuis le début, il l'avait averti des dangers, avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il n'avait pas écouté. Il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, préférant se fier à son vieil optimisme à deux balles, qui n'avait pourtant pas empêché les choses de tourner au cauchemar. Il avait été inconscient, totalement inconscient. Naïf et imprudent. C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute. S'il avait écouté les conseils réfléchis et matures de son meilleur ami, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

La culpabilité le rongeait. Et Youngjae lui manquait.

Il détestait penser ça. Il avait l'impression de réagir comme une adolescente, comme une des groupies de Jackson ou Jinyoung, qui ne supportaient pas de les lâcher d'une semelle. Mais pourtant, c'était indéniable, il lui _manquait_. Il avait constamment envie de revoir ses yeux, ses grands sourires, sa peau pâle, ses stupides cheveux bicolores et ses capes irréalistes. Il rêvait d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, ses fredonnements, ses rires si caractéristiques. Il voulait le sentir à nouveau s'affaler sur lui près du lac, sentir à nouveau ses cheveux entre ses doigts, sa main dans la sienne. Il repensait à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, qui semblaient anodins, mais qui constituaient finalement les plus beaux souvenirs qu'il avait. La forêt, les cavernes, la clairière, tout ça lui manquait énormément. Y penser était la seule chose qui faisait encore battre un peu plus rapidement son cœur. Ça représentait sa liberté, sa joie, cette période lumineuse qui était désormais bel et bien révolue. Les plus beaux moments de sa vie étaient passés, maintenant. C'était fini.  
Tout était redevenu comme avant. Comment arrivait-il à être heureux, avant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus se contenter de ce qu'il avait ?

Ces huit mois furent bien tristes pour Jaebum. Plus le temps passait, plus il se refermait sur lui-même, s'enfermant dans son atelier, travaillant sans relâche en se laissant envahir par les remords et les regrets. Ses amis s'inquiétaient. Certes, il ne riait plus, mais ça, ça n'était pas si inhabituel. Il ne riait déjà pas bien souvent avant, mais c'était dans son caractère. Sauf qu'avant, il reniflait moqueusement, les taquinait, les regardait rire avec ses petits sourires amusés, faisait des blagues. Maintenant, il ne faisait plus rien de tout ça, et, même pendant les soirées à la taverne, auxquelles il se forçait à aller, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, restait enfermé dans la petite cachette qu'il s'était creusé au fond de son esprit. Il n'avait plus jamais versé de larmes, ou en tous cas pas devant eux, mais il restait ainsi, oisif, triste, à longueur de journée. En bref, si la confiance en soi de Jinyoung avait été renforcée par ces événements, celle de Jaebum, au contraire, était en chute libre.

Il faisait peine à voir.

Bambam, Jackson, Jinyoung et Mark avaient tout essayé pour lui remonter le moral, mais rien n'y faisait. La solitude et la culpabilité le détruisaient petit à petit de l'intérieur, et il ressemblait de moins en moins au JB qu'ils connaissaient. Ils avaient l'impression de perdre peu à peu leur ami.

Et puis, au bout de ces huit mois, la solution leur apparut d'un coup, comme un ange tombé du ciel.

Elle arriva un vendredi soir, ou peut être un samedi matin, il était déjà bien tard et la lune s'était levée depuis quelques heures déjà. Ils étaient tous les cinq à la taverne, comme à leur habitude. Toujours les mêmes gens, la même table, les mêmes boissons et les mêmes jeux. Jaebum n'y voyait plus vraiment d'intérêt. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas arrêter de venir, un jour ou l'autre.

Mark subissait une défaite cuisante, et son meilleur ami se força à lui adresser un sourire moqueur, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'écouter les blagues et moqueries des trois autres, d'une oreille distraite. Ça ne l'intéressait plus vraiment, tout ça.

La partie se prolongea, et il n'y eut bientôt plus que Jaebum et Jinyoung en jeu, un face à face qui arrivait très souvent car ils étaient les deux meilleurs stratèges. Parfois, Mark gagnait également, mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait de jouer pour le fun, sans s'y concentrer totalement. Jaebum était sûr qu'il pourrait être très fort s'il le voulait, cela dit. Il avait l'intelligence pour.  
Jinyoung était en train de poser une de ses cartes sur la table avec un petit sourire satisfait, sûr de sa future victoire, lorsqu'une voix retentit dans le dos du brun.

" C'est à quel jeu que vous jouez ? "

Et bon sang, cette voix, il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. Il pouvait même deviner l'expression souriante de son propriétaire rien qu'en l'entendant. Il se figea, se tendant complètement, surpris. Totalement décontenancé. 

_Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il espérait ?_

Alors, doucement, prudemment, en tremblant légèrement, il se retourna, l'incertitude et la confusion se lisant sur chaque parcelle de son visage. Et il se tenait là, fièrement, devant lui, les poings bêtement posés sur ses hanches et le torse relevé, satisfait. Jaebum reconnut ses yeux sombres mais brillants, son grand sourire à la dentition toujours aussi parfaite, sa peau blanche, le petit grain de beauté sous sa paupière, ses cheveux lisses et familiers, même si ils étaient devenus d'un bleu royal, foncé mais vif; et le tissus noir, irisé, fascinant de sa cape.

" … Youngjae…, avait-il murmuré, incrédule.  
_ Salut 'Bum, tu m'as manqué, répondit-il à voix basse avec un sourire sincère, rempli d'émotions et de tendresse. "

Le garçon ne réagit pas, complètement choqué, incapable de faire un seul geste, de prononcer une seule parole. Ses amis, derrière lui, regardaient tour à tour l'humain et le sorcier, pensant comprendre la situation, mais restant quand même un peu perdus.

" Ça vous embête si on vient s'installer ici ? demanda Youngjae, à nouveau à voix haute et avec son enthousiasme habituel. Quand je dis " on ", je parle de Yugyeom et moi. On voudrait ouvrir un cabinet de médecine ici, ça serait cool nan ? Yugy, approche, ils vont pas te manger… "

Et Yugyeom s'approcha, un peu timidement, saluant les cinq personnes à la table, et les quatre amis du brun en profitèrent pour se présenter à leur tour. Jaebum regarda pendant une fraction de seconde le grand adolescent, puis ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur le nouvellement bleuté. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un genre de transe, dans un rêve, il n'en revenait pas. Youngjae. Youngjae était là, devant lui, et en excluant ses cheveux, il avait à peine changé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Il était dans la taverne de Jackson, dans son petit village d'humain; celui où il était censé ne pas avoir le droit d'aller, celui qui était si risqué pour lui. Il avait pris des risques pour le revoir. Et il était là, devant lui, juste _là_. À portée de main.

" Bon évidemment, ça sera de la médecine, disons… locale et expérimentale, déclara Youngjae avec malice en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil. Mais ça, personne n'a besoin de le savoir ! "

La conversation que Bambam et Yugyeom avaient déjà engagée s'interrompit, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jaebum, attendant une réaction, mais rien ne vint. Il restait là, tourné sur sa chaise, immobile comme une statue, respirant à peine, ses yeux fixés sur le visage du petit sorcier. Celui-ci, devant son manque de réaction, commençait à douter. Il eut l'air plus embarrassé, se faisant de plus en plus petit, son sourire devenant plus hésitant. Il voulait juste que Jaebum fasse quelque chose, dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. C'était gênant d'être fixé pendant autant de temps sans savoir ce qu'il pensait.  
Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec, entortillant les mèches entre ses doigts, et fit une dernière tentative de dialogue.

" Tu aimes ma nouvelle couleur ? "

Et ce ne fut pas la question qui fit réagir Jaebum, mais le rire nerveux qui suivit. Il revint soudainement à la réalité. Youngjae était là. Il allait rester. Youngjae était revenu.

Il y eut comme un déclic dans sa tête, et l'ancien Jaebum émergea du fin fond de son esprit, revenant à la charge, reprenant les rennes, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. C'était comme si, pendant tout ce temps, il était resté en mode conduite automatique, comme un robot, se contentant de survivre, de faire l'essentiel, mais sans vraiment être là. Sans vraiment exister. Comme s'il ressuscitait d'un coup, brusquement.  
Alors, une vieille phrase lui revint en tête, un crédo qu'il se répétait à longueur de temps auparavant, mais qu'il avait oublié depuis.

_Tout ira bien._

Et puis, il sourit. Un sourire on ne peut plus sincère, on ne peut plus vrai, que ses amis n'avaient plus vu depuis bien longtemps. Le genre de sourire qui étire ses lèvres, provoquant des petits plis aux coins de sa bouche; le genre de sourire qui fait plisser ses yeux fins au point de presque les fermer; au point qu'il ne reste plus que deux petites fentes incurvées apparentes.  
Il se leva, doucement, calmement, essayant de profiter de l'instant, de la joie qui, restée éteinte pendant huit mois, ressurgissait soudain, explosant dans sa poitrine comme une énorme bombe, lui faisait presque mal tant son cœur était lourd, serré, battant la chamade. Il s'approcha du plus jeune, prit avec délicatesse son visage entre ses doigts, et lui chuchota:

" Ça te va à merveille, 'Jae. "

Et le sorcier perdit son sourire, époustouflé par la tendresse qui s'émanait de son humain, par la douceur et l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard, son sourire, dans chacun de ses gestes. 

Alors, devant les regards heureux et soulagés de ses amis, et devant ceux curieux, incrédules et même parfois indignés des autres clients de la taverne, se fichant de ce qu'ils pourraient bien aller dire à ses parents, Jaebum embrassa le garçon qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'excuse, la fin est très très niaise et très très clichée, mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire un happy ending parce qu'ils sont trop cutes tous les deux :'(  
Je trouve que Jinyoung est le meilleur personnage de cette OS, je suis très fière du rôle que je lui ai donné ! Et vous, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis, et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
